


Heartbreak Starts With Separation

by CloudXMK



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aight this is my first Venom fic, Alien Biology, Angst, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I mean V eats humans for goodness sake, Interspecies Relationship(s), Its probably gonna suck, Medical Experimentation, Other, Post-Canon, Some Fluff, Unethical Experimentation, Whump, guess what there's going to be an alien baby, never in my life would i expect this to happen yet here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: After everything that had happened, after Riot and Drake, Eddie seemed to have another chance at life with Venom. Next thing he knows, he's got a baby symbiote on the way. However, things are only starting to get worse and this time, he might lose the little family he has and Venom too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So guess who watched Venom. That's right, me. And now I can't stop thinking about Eddie and Venom because I came into that movie expecting an action superhero movie but I left thinking I watched a superhero romcom and you know I LOVE IT. Anyways, I hope I did okay for the first chapter. It's a bit hard since I haven't written in awhile. I'm still going to continue my Lucifer fics but I'll also be working on this one too.   
> It might take awhile though before I update the next chapter because I got a midterm coming up (save me please) so I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter for now. Thank you!

**“Eddie, I’m hungry!”** Venom whines. The man in question sighs, a headache starting to stir in his head. “We’ll get some Tater Tots when we get back okay? We’re almost there.” He said, steering the bike through traffic as they headed back from the office. It was a miracle that Venom hadn’t caused too much trouble although there was a huge screaming episode when one of the co-workers started screaming about a black snake in the pantry and a few others started screaming too and he couldn’t help but glare pointedly at the symbiote whom had wrapped around his wrist looking very smug as he munches on a chocolate bar he recalled didn’t have.

**“BUT EDDIE, I’M HUNGRRYYY!”** The symbiote shrieked.

“V, just be a bit patient okay.”

**“Well you better hurry or else we’re going to munch on your liver. It’s starting to look delicious.”** The journalist glared at the symbiote who was wrapped around his wrist hidden by his sleeve daring him but knowing Venom, he probably would.

They reached the apartment soon enough and as soon as Eddie got into his unit, he starts defrosting and microwaving some Tater Tots. The symbiote in question was salivating at the scent of the Tater Tots cooking and Eddie grumbled feeling drool on his shoulder.

“Really, V?” He asks exasperatedly, getting a cloth and taking the now cooked Tater Tots. Before it was even out, the symbiote dug into the tray munching them all down. “Greedy much.”

The symbiote ignored him opting to chow down instead. While he was doing so, Eddie decided it was better a time to get started on his next article. The interview with Cletus Kasady left him with a cold fear in his gut and chills down his spine. Especially his threat.

Venom had told him that there was nothing to worry over. If the man did come after them, Venom had told Eddie that they would be eat the man before he could even so much as stab Eddie. But he just couldn’t help but worry.

**“Eddie, why are you worried? I can sense it. It’s in your blood, your brain.”** Venom said, turning around and coming closer towards the human, wrapping around his neck like a scarf.

“It’s nothing, V. Really.”

**“You shouldn’t lie. You know I can tell if you are lying. Anxiety makes us sick.”**

“It’s just… I can’t stop thinking over and worrying about Kasady’s threat.”

**“Eddie. I told you that he will not hurt us. I will make sure of it.”** The symbiote said, hovering above face to face.

“I know that. But… call it a hunch of mine, it just tells me that something terrible will happen. But I just don’t know what.” He says, taking out his laptop.

**“And if your hunch is right, we will be prepared for it. But do not worry, Eddie. You are safe.”**

He felt slightly relieved at the reassurance. “Thanks V. Now I got to start working.” He says turning his laptop on.

**“But it’s boring.”** Venom complained.

“Its work and with work, I can get money. And with money, I can buy you more Tater Tots and chocolate.” Eddie shoots back.

**“Fine.”** With that said, the symbiote returns inside Eddie’s body, making itself comfortable in the minuscule gaps between his lungs and heart, spreading its tendrils along his ribs.

With the familiar weight in his chest, Eddie starts to work on his article hoping he could get it done before the night is over.

 

* * *

 

Footsteps echoed in a dark hallway as a figure walks towards the end of the long hallway carrying a briefcase. He had come prepared for this meeting, hoping that he would get allies at the end in capturing what Drake could not.

Placing his hand on the scan pad, the pad lit green and the doors opened letting the figure in.

“You better have a good reason for calling all of us together here, Taylor.”

“I do.” He says, opening the briefcase and starts a projector that laid inside. Slide after slide, it showed Eddie Brock and information about the symbiotes including Venom.

“Why are you showing us this? We already have enough to deal with the mess that Drake made.” One of the shadowy figures said.

“Since he’s still out there, we have to stop him. But, to defeat it, we have to study what makes it weak. There’s so much knowledge there for us to exploit.” Taylor said.

“We still have to regroup first, General. You do realize that after everything, we need to lie low first, regroup and plan.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. We can't afford to lie low and wait any longer. I managed to get these files from Drake’s laptop. This will explain why we need to find it now.” The man said and shows a slide of Drake’s documents. They all read the documents, a dead silence filling the air as it dawned on them then.

“The symbiote is pregnant?”

“Not pregnant per say since it reproduces asexually but it does spawn at certain times throughout out its life either in its original form or with a host. Drake managed to find out the cycles and the symbiote out there will be spawning in a few weeks’ time.”

“How many weeks?”

“Two to three weeks. This is our chance not just to learn the enemy’s weakness but also to gain a valuable resource for us to study and further understand them.”

The figures all discussed it over before finally nodding. “Very well. But you will be on your own. We cannot risk exposing ourselves and if you are caught, we will eliminate all of our connections to you.”

“That’s fine. I already have a plan in mind for this exact reason.” The general said grinning evilly.

He wasn’t going to let this menace out on the streets any longer and he would do everything to get rid of it. He will make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry that this is very late. Been busy with midterms and all that. But I'm back. I'm doing my best trying to write from Venom's point of view and I hope I did him well. I also hope I got Eddie's as well as Venom's characters right. If you think I'm missing something, just let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. Thank you again!

Cold. So cold. Where was he? Eddie opened his eyes to find himself in the oh so familiar dark depths, slowly sinking further with no chance of escape. No, no please. Not here again.

A loud explosion boomed from above and he cries out for Venom but nothing. There was only this massive gaping hole in his chest where the symbiote should be leaving him feeling hollow and empty. He was alone.

Alone and going to die in these depths.

_V, V where are you! Please don’t leave me! V!_

Water filled his lungs and pain raced through his chest as he struggled to escape this watery prison and then there was nothing once more as the last of his air escaped his lungs.

**“Eddie, wake up. Bad dream.”** The symbiote said, working on calming Eddie down. They had woken up when they had felt and heard Eddie’s heart start to pound and he caught the glimpse of the nightmare their host was caught in.

Not wanting to let Eddie be in his torment any longer, the symbiote worked on calming their host down internally, seeping into Eddie’s brain triggering it to pump him full of serotonin and stop the adrenaline rushing through him, and soon enough he started to calm down. “V-V…” Eddie whimpered, eyes slowly opening.

Venom emerged out from Eddie’s body, his white eyes gazing at the half-asleep, distraught human. **“You are safe Eddie. We are fine.”** The symbiote reassures him.

“I-I was back there. A-At the Life Foundation.” He says, the lingering memories of his nightmare still flashing in his thoughts which Venom caught sight of.

**“I know. I saw it. We are safe, Eddie.”** Venom says and slithers up along Eddie’s neck and snuggling up under his chin, purring a storm. Feeling the symbiote snuggled along his neck and collarbone and its purrs vibrating along his warm skin, Eddie felt calmer and smiled, slowly falling asleep once more feeling safe with the symbiote close.

When he woke up, he found that Venom was gone from the spot that he took up last night and was instead playing with his laptop watching a video on Youtube while popping a frozen tater tot into its mouth.

“Good morning to you too, V.” Eddie snorts.

**“About time you wake up. We were getting too hungry!”** Venom said in between mouthfuls of frozen tater tots.

“Yeah, yeah you parasite.” Eddie teases the symbiote which got it all riled up.

**“I am not a parasite!”**

“Could have fooled me.” He laughs.

**“Apologize! Eddie, apologize!”** The symbiote yelled angrily, darting back towards Eddie with eyes narrowed in anger and frowning angrily.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. You know I’m just kidding, love.” Eddie says playfully. The symbiote wasn’t too happy though and huffed angrily. “How about some chocolate to call it a truce?” He adds in.

That got a soft noise of approval. **“Lots of chocolate, Eddie! From that store! Ghiradelli!”** Eddie felt like he wanted to cry a bit inside knowing how pricey that brand of chocolate could be and Venom laughed internally at his plight.

 

* * *

 

Eddie had been walking a few blocks down when Venom told him in his head urgently that they were being followed.

**“It’s that black van.”** They point out. Heading to a nearby magazine stall, Eddie picks up a magazine and pretends to read it, his eyes peeking over the top of the magazine noticing the black van that Venom had pointed out earlier.

Could they be from the Life Foundation? Although the company had been gutted to its core, bankruptcy filed and lawsuits still tearing it apart, Eddie wasn’t stupid enough to know that there were powerful folks in the shadows who would eventually bring back the company.

Was this revenge? Or could it be one of the company’s many rivals? Did information about Venom and his kind get out to them?

Whatever the case, he needed them off his and Venom’s back. Setting the magazine away, he heads down the street telling Venom to keep track of the vehicle’s whereabouts.

It followed him all the way down the street and then the corner. Eventually, he reached Ghirardelli Square and quickly mixed in among the large crowds. **“Humans are coming out of the van.”** Venom informed him.

Damn. This was not good. He hurries down the stairs to the parking garage, heading lower and lower all the way to the last floor of the garage. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found there was no one in sight. He didn’t want a civilian getting caught in whatever mess this was going to turn out to be.

Venom’s sharp hearing caught wind of the rapid thuds of boots hurrying down the stairs. “Alright. Let’s do this. Mask.” Eddie said.

**“Copy.”** Venom replied as he wrapped Eddie up turning them into the monstrous figure that had haunted the streets of San Francisco for months now becoming the city’s notorious Lethal Protector.

They heard orders being barked as they leaped up and latched onto the ceiling hiding in the shadows, pressing themselves close against the ceiling like a spider as they watched armed men appear one by one. They counted as many as ten men. This should be easy.

“No eating V. We need to know where they came from.” Eddie told the symbiote. They weren’t too pleased that they wouldn’t be eating heads but heeded Eddie anyways.

Launching their surprise attack, they landed in the middle of the small group of men and began to knock them away, grabbing one of the men by the leg and using him as a weapon, hitting his comrades and batting them away before they threw him aside.

Bullets hit them on their back but it was more of several light taps on their back and Venom roared as they launched at the men once more. What they hadn’t expected was the loud, high-pitched shrieking assaulting them from seemingly out of nowhere.

They roared as their form trembled and started to lash out as they tried to block out the noise but it was too much. Too loud.

“For an alien, you are quite stupid.” They barely heard someone speak to them over the loud noise as they fell to the floor roaring and writhing from the pain. Black boots came into their view and they looked up to see a man with dark hair and an arrogant smirk on his face.

“You’ve got some unfinished business, Eddie. And so is that thing.”

The next thing Eddie felt was the pain of them being ripped apart and he screamed, trying to get to Venom as the other men tore the symbiote apart and shoved it into a glass cylinder. “Leave Venom alone!”

“Pathetic.” That was all Eddie heard before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Here's the next chapter. Be warned, there are some graphic depictions of gore mentioned in here. It's not super detailed but detailed enough that you can imagine it so if you are squeamish of this sort of thing, I suggest you skip this chapter and wait for the next one. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter for those of you who are fine with this. 
> 
> Thank you again for all your support! I never imagined that this fic would get so popular.

When Eddie woke up, beams of harsh light shone into his eyes from the bright lights looming over his face making him shut his eyes once again quickly as the light stabbed into his retinas, his head also throbbing madly and getting worse from the bright lights. He groaned softly from the pain alerting the people in the sterile room.

“Ah, you’re finally awake, Mr. Brock.” A speaker droned out as a voice spoke, all cold and business-like. Somehow it reminded him of Carlton Drake. But last he checked, he was dead. It was then he felt the empty feeling in his chest. The same feeling that he had felt when he thought he had lost Venom all those months ago. It was like someone had carved out his heart, his soul leaving him hollow and empty.

“Where are am I? Where’s my partner!?” He cries out, struggling to get out of his bindings.

“Do not be concerned of such matters. We have questions that only you can answer and we demand to know them.” The static voice crackled out.

“Tell me where is my partner!” Eddie still demanded, struggling ever harder.

A figure appeared out of the corner of his vision, a shadow but as his eyes got adjusted to the lights he then saw whom the figure was much more clearly. He was old, and if Eddie estimated right, this person might be his father’s age but he had this air of stoicism and carried himself as a powerful person. The clothes he wore Eddie recognized as a high-ranking general’s outfit.

The figure smirked. “Now, I have questions for you Mr. Brock. And I do not need that thing’s influence on your mind when you do answer them. I want the honest truth.” He says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie tried to feign ignorance although he knew there was no use in hiding the fact that he had the symbiote inside him. The men who had been sent to capture them would have seen them apart when they were ripped apart by that god awful noise.

The man frowned and before Eddie could retort, he slapped him. Hard enough to bruise.

“Do not play with the thought that I am stupid, Mr. Brock. I know of the thing that resided in you prior to the removal. I know you harbor secrets regarding that alien and I want to know what these secrets are. Its weaknesses, its biology, everything. If I have to pry them out of you by force, then so be it.” The man snarled.

“What do you even want to know? And even if I do have your answers, what makes you think I’ll say a word of it?” Eddie spat. He was terrified despite the brave front he put up, terrified not just for him but for Venom too.

Had they hurt it? He couldn’t bear the thought of the symbiote being tortured.

“Oh you don’t need to say a word.” The older man sneered as he came closer, gripping Eddie’s face hard in between his callous fingers. “Your body will do the answering.” He says coldly.

Eddie didn’t know how to comprehend that answer. “W-What?” He could only stammer out. What were they going to do to him?

“Start the procedure.” The general barked to the scientists and they did so, bringing trays of surgical tools and rolling medical equipment over to the table. “S-Stop! Let me go you bastards!” Eddie yelled as he tried to break free but it was no use.

One of the scientists tried to place the gas mask over his nose and mouth but Eddie wouldn’t yield and in one last desperate attempt, bit down on the scientist’s hand making him cry out. A figure clearly not a scientist from how he was dressed in combat gear, slammed the butt of his rifle against Eddie's temple making him see stars.

“My, my, Mr. Brock. You shouldn’t have done that. Don’t put him under anesthesia! He’s going to regret that soon enough.” The general ordered the scientists. They obeyed his orders and did not bother with the gas mask. Instead, they injected him with a paralyzing agent to stop him from thrashing but still able to feel every sensation.

Eddie could only watch in horror as they cut off his clothes leaving him bare naked and started to put in an IV line into his wrist and placed leads all over his chest, the rapid fire beeps of his heartbeat from the heart monitor giving away how terrified he was. He winced as the cold air touched his skin and then felt rather than saw the scalpel dig into his flesh.

At first he felt nothing. And then the pain came. A searing white-hot pain that raced through his veins with each pulse of his heart. He wanted to scream and thrash away from the source of his pain but even his vocal chords were paralyzed by the paralyzing agent and his limbs wouldn’t move no matter how much he willed them to work.

All he could do was lay there as they dug into him, tears building up in his eyes and rolling down the sides of his face from the pain and horror of what was transpiring.

“Oh, the freak is crying!” He heard one of the guards laugh and then the other guards joined in, laughing and mocking at him.

“Chest is now open. Taking samples of the heart tissue as well as the lungs. And apparently we’ve found the offspring.”

Offspring? What on earth were they blabbering on about now?

“The offspring seems to be in a sac latching in between the subject’s heart and lungs. How the subject would deliver it is still questionable. Should we remove it?” One of the scientists ask.

“I suggest we leave it for now. It’s still too small to be removed and we can’t risk losing it so soon.” Another of those white lab-coated folks spoke.

“Very well.”

Eddie heard the crackle of the speaker as the general’s voice droned out. “Initiate Phase 1.”

Phase 1? Pain ran through his chest and he couldn’t even scream as the scientist pricked his heart muscle and made cuts all over his lungs. He was choking, he couldn’t breathe, he felt his heart skipping and thrashing inside his ribcage like an animal desperately trying to flee. Is this how he was going to die?

“Subject’s wounds are starting to heal.” One of the scientists droned out. “Apparently, the symbiote has left its imprint on the subject including regenerative healing.”

“Continue the procedure then.”

It was awful. He felt their hands moving around inside his body, violating him to the very core and he couldn’t do a single thing as they carved him up and prodded him then escalating to stabbing and even removing his organs.

When he saw them take out his liver, he just couldn’t take it anymore and promptly blacked out from the pain and shock, surrendering to his fate.

_V, where are you? I’m sorry I can’t fight them off. I’m such a loser. I-I don’t want to die._

_I don’t want to die._


End file.
